


Do You Want To Go Out ... Side With Me

by willowoak_walker



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they leave Hero's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Go Out ... Side With Me

The door to Hero’s room shut behind them with a click which was probably only ominous in Pedro’s mind.

He still didn’t know how to say this.

He glanced around the hallway. Hero’s room had Ben and John in it, Beatrice’s room - was a no, so that left - darn.

"Can we go into the bathroom?" Pedro said. Balthazar nodded again, and they headed over to the bathroom. Which actually was large enough for two people, fortunately. This time the door squeaked as it shut, and was definitely ominous.

"Shit," Pedro said, and collapsed to the floor. "I like you," he said to his knees.

There were quiet shifting noises, which, when Pedro looked up, turned out to be Balthazar sitting down on the toilet. That was his concerned face. Pedro put his face in his knees again.

"You know I asked Beatrice out and she said no?" he asked. Balthazar made a humming agreement noise. "I’m not over her," he had to look up after that, because shit, "I mean, I meant it when I said I like you, I like you kind of a scary amount, and like, I do mean like like, and-” Balthazar patted his shoulders.

"But you like her too," he said, "That’s a thing that can happen, and it’s good to know."

"Balthy, you deserve," Pedro began, and then, "It’s just that — I mean I — and then you say things like that and — Agh!” He was being completely incoherent.

"You don’t have to date anyone," Balthazar said soothingly, "Ben’s just being an asshole."

"Noo!" Pedro wailed, "That’s not the point! I would really like to date you, but I’m too much of a jerk!" That was not exactly how he’d wanted to phrase that.

"I think," Balthazar said, and goddamit, Pedro had managed to piss him off, that was his angry face, "That I can decide who is to much of a jerk for me to date. Do you … want to … go out … with me, Pedro?" And Balthazar was terrifyingly intent, in a way that reminded Pedro of Beatrice, looming over him and speaking very slowly.

As if to an idiot who’d been missing all the hints.

God, Pedro was so screwed. But pointing out how much of a jerk he was was clearly a bad decision just now, so he just said, “Yes,” and tried to pretend that his voice wasn’t shaking.

"Then let’s do that," Balthazar breathed, and tipped Pedro’s face up to kiss him soundly.


End file.
